Please Tell Me You're Not Faking It
by Songbirdsgale
Summary: Amy struggles every day with how she feels about her best friend. she keeps her secret safe until Shane's cousin and her girlfriend come to town and shake Amy's world inside out. (story about Amy's struggle with her sexuality) 70% karmy 30% brittana but all characters interact with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV. This is a Karmy/Brittana crossover! It's like 70% Karmy and 30% brittana with a little bit of Shane thrown in the mix and Liam comes and goes but isn't really prominent in the story! I hope you like it and please if you do leave me a review and tell me what you want to see happen in the story!**

"Amy Raudenfeld" the crowd cheered. It was like the whole room was shaking. They were all standing, standing for me. I looked out into the crowd and I seen her standing, waiting with her eyes wide and her smile wider. My girlfriend, my best friend was cheering for me because I had done it, we had done it.

*1 year earlier*

"Amy we need to hurry the bus is going to be here any minute and we can't be late" karma demanded through the bathroom door. There was rustling and loud bangs on the other side. "Seriously what are you doing"? The door flung open and there stood a freshly showered and puffed out Amy. "What did you do run a shower marathon" karma glared.

"No, I was trying to make sure I looked presentable. Normally I go to school without a care of how I look but I know that school photos seem to be so important to you so I tried this year" her voice was filled with sarcasm but karma smiled up at her.

"Well you look amazing so can we go" Amy nodded and both girls grabbed their bags to leave the house.

"Well, well, well don't we have two attractive lesbians for photo day" Shane cooed. Karma smiled then looked at Amy but the girl kept her eyes on Shane. Only he knew her secret and she knew he would keep it but it didn't make life any easier.

"Hi… Shane" Amy hissed through gritted teeth. Karma glared at Amy and her brow furrowed. She didn't understand why she was being so rude.

Karma gave her a nudge with her arm. "Stop it" she whispered. Amy shook her head and apologised. "She is a little moody cause I took up to much room in the bed ya know" karma laughed awkwardly. "Just the usual". Karma internally fought with herself about being so weird around Shane. She was finally popular and she didn't want to do anything to mess that up.

Shane smiled down at karma then looked at Amy "I have a cousin her name is Brittany and she is transferring here with her girlfriend Santana. Now I know that's really random but I though because they are gay and you girls are obviously the schools most famous lesbians you would have a lot in common so basically this is me setting up you girls first double date to get to know them. Ill text you all the details later but what do you think? Yay or nay" Amy's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object but karma spoke first.

"Definitely yay! It sounds like fun text us the details and we'll be free" Shane smile.

"Perfect. I'll see you ladies later" he walked away and gently squeezed Amy's shoulder. She lowered her head and sighed. Karma stared at her best friend and fake girlfriend for a minute before finally talking. "we don't have to meet them if you truly feel that uncomfortable about it, I mean it's not like we have to go and make lesbian friends even though it would be a good learning experience" Amy kept her arms crossed but suddenly her face changed.

"Why is everything a 'learning experience' for you? What if this was real life stuff and these girls are super nice and maybe we actually like them are we going to use them as a twisted lesbian science project just like we do with everyone else?" karma slightly frowned and placed her hand on Amy's arm.

"No… of course not. I just want to see what two real lesbians act like. I just want to learn Amy. I'm not trying to hurt anyone…" Amy looked down at her best friend and pondered her next move. She could storm off and be mad at the girl for hurting her feelings but that would require telling her how her feelings were hurt or she could just agree with her best friend and act like she is fine..

"Okay. Just, not everything is an experiment okay?"

"Okay. Gotcha! Now let's go to class I think we are dissecting a frog today" she said cheerfully as she linked her arm with her best friends.

Amy just couldn't understand. They both loved each other so much but karma was straight pretending to be gay…. But Amy wasn't or at least she wasn't so sure anymore.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it and tell me what you want to see happen and I'll try my best to make it happen somehow in the story. There will be more chapters soon I'm hoping for this to be a slightly long story with the possibility of other fics branching off of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV.**

_**Shane:**__ so meet them at Lorenzo's at 5! B&amp;S will be waiting for you! S is a Latina and B has like super blonde hair. Have fun and don't worry baby your secret is safe with me._

_**Amy:**__ still having trust issues with you but hey that's just me. Karma is excited so hopefully these girls don't disappoint. Thanks for being a good friend though. _

_**Shane:**__ don't thank me girl just make sure you flick that closet light on soon and strut your way out. Text me after I want to know what your girl thinks of my girls._

_**Amy:**__ kk will do captain._

Amy threw her phone on the bed and sighed. She was excited, yes but she was also really scared. These girls were actually lesbians. What if they knew they were faking it and what's worse is what if they know I'm not? "Ahhhhh" she screamed out loud.

"What's wrong" karma walked out of the bathroom in a tight black dress and black heals. Her hair was down and she had a flower crown in her hair. Amy's eyes widened and she jumped up of the bed and stood in front of her best friend, speechless. "Umm… are you ready" karma laughed looking the girl up and down. Amy shook her head and smiled

"Yep I'm ready! We're going to Lorenzo's and the girls won't be hard to find. Are you ready" she said and she walked with her friend out to the car.

"Of course, are you?" she smiled.

"Nope but you know what let's just get it over with" Amy's voice was sarcastic and karma rolled her eyes and laughed at the girl.

/

"Were are they S?" Brittany muttered.

"I'm not sure baby. Shane said five so they should be here soon okay… are you hungry" Santana rubber her hand on Brittany's leg.

"Yeah I am but I just want to meet them..." Santana kissed the girls cheek and admired how cute the blonde was when she was impatient.

"Look baby I think that's them now" Santana watched as Brittany's eyes lit up and she turned to see the two girls walk through the door of the restaurant looking like two deer in headlights. She giggled to herself and stood up.

/

"Is this it" karma whispered as they opened the door to the restaurant.

"Well it's the only Lorenzo's in town karma so yeah I'm pretty sure it's it" she hissed back. Karma stopped and glared at her faux girlfriend.

"That was rude" Amy raised her eyebrows then let her expression soften. She knew her the girl was nervous so she just had to tread carefully.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and she kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand. They walked up to the receptionist "reservation for Shane please" she smiled to the waiter

"Ahh yes just to those young girls over there" the waiter pointed and two girls one with long dark hair and the blackest eyes she had seen. The girl looked vicious and the other the complete opposite she had platinum blonde hair and eyes as blue as the summers sky.

"Thank you" she turned and looked down at karma and smiled. "We got this okay…" karma nodded and the girls marched towards the awaiting lesbians.

"hey my names Brittany and this is my girlfriend Santana and Shane has told me so much about you and I'm so excited and I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you because I was so worried I wouldn't make friends at a new school but Shane was like no way you'll love these girls and oh my gosh your both actually so pretty…." Santana interjected when she seen Brittany going red.

"I'm sorry for that she is really excited... I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany pierce, Shane's cousin." She extended her hand and Amy took it first.

"I'm Amy Raudenfeld and this is my… girlfriend Karma Ashcroft. It's nice to meet you guys" all four girls smiled and took a seat in there booth.

/

"So tell me a little about yourselves Amy" Santana chirped up from her bowl of shrimp linguini. Amy's eyes widened and she awkwardly smiled at the girl.

"Umm well were both 17 and just started senior year which… I'm sure you knew from Shane." Santana stared at her intensely and Amy felt uncomfortable under the girls gaze. "Karma can sing" she blurted out.

"Really? Oh my gosh Santana can too" Brittany said cheerfully. Santana smiled at her girlfriend.

"Thanks Britt, I try for you. So you can sing? You any good" karma looked at Amy who shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Sort of I mean… maybe I'm not sure" Santana's brown furrowed at the girl's lack of confidence.

"She can don't worry. She is really good and she won the school talent show in 4th grade" Amy cooed. Santana chuckled

"Congrats. Maybe one day you'll sing for Britt's and me?" karma smiled awkwardly back and nodded at the girl.

The truth was karma had bad stage fright and the only reason she was able to sing in 4th grade was because Amy came on stage and held her hand while she sung. Amy always made her feel better when she was nervous or scared. She was her security blanket.

The dinner went fairly fast from that point and all the girls got along amazingly even though they had a few awkward moments. Santana exchanged numbers with the girls and explained how Britt can't have a phone because she spends all her time looking up cat videos on vine. As they said their goodbyes to each other Santana hugged Amy and whispered in her ear "I like you little one. And trust me ill work out what you're hiding" she let Amy go and gave her a wink before running to catch up to Brittany. Amy turned to see karma staring at her,

"What the hell was that" she demanded, folding her arms. Amy just shook her head and looked back at the girl running from them.

She couldn't really be that obvious right? Santana didn't know anything she was just guessing… and she wouldn't figure anything out because Amy was smarter than her. She would keep her secret because she couldn't lose her best friend. It was one thing to be faking it but to really be in love with her best friend was something completely different and she'd be damned if she would let Santana Lopez come along and ruin 17 years of friendship.

She looked down at karma and smiled. She reached out for her hand and took it walking towards the car. Karma leaned her head on Amy's shoulder and all felt good for those few moments.

**A/N: okay I hope you liked the brittana entry to the fic! Please leave a review and let me know if you want to see anything specific happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV. **

**Just a cute little karmy movie night because I got hit by a car and this has taken me 3 days to write because I don't have the use of my right hand!**

"Karma why is it that now I'm the one telling you to hurry up?" Amy yelled from the bed.

"I'm trying to get this onesie on and it's really hard okay so maybe if you helped me it would get on quicker" karma hissed as she came out of her walk in closet. Amy's eyes widened as she seen the girl had only a bra on with the onesie in her arms.

"What are you doing" Amy whispered. Karma looked at her confused and rolled her eyes.

"Oh lighten up you prude. We used to bathe together for god's sake, I've seen your vagina" Amy gasped and walked to the other side of the room.

"Well that was before I hit puberty karma… a lot has changed since then" she protested against the smaller girl. Karma giggled and threw the onesie at Amy.

"You're a dork. See if you can pull the zipper down. It's stuck and I can't get in it" she gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she groaned and she played with the zipper for 4 minutes until it went down. "Done" she shouted which made the brunette jump and fall off of the bed. Both girls began hysterically laughing at each other. "Do you want help up" Amy said between laughs. She looked down at karma who just nodded her head. Amy reached her hand down but found herself being pulled on top of karma. "WH-what are you doing" she breathed out.

"Hugging my best friend because I love her and I think she needs to lighten up a little" they looked in to each other's eyes both seeming to want the other to do something. "What are you thinking" karma whispered.

'_I want to kiss you' _

"That you're… really cold and should probably put this on" she smiled as she got up off of her friend. They smiled at each other "oh, here" she said as she handed karma the unicorn onesie. "Go get changed its movie time." Karma walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Amy sat back on the bed and sighed. "You know the unicorn is the symbol for gay" she yelled. Karma opened the bathroom door.

"No they aren't. You need to stop watching glee seriously it's not." Amy rolled her eyes as the bathroom door shut.

"Okay I don't… watch glee! And yes it is. The internet told me and that doesn't lie so you can be in denial all you like karma because you're gay" she nearly chocked out the last words and she was worried the girl heard how she said it. Once again the door flung open but this time the girl was fully clothed.

"I am not gay Amy. I might be like bisexual or something but I'm not gay... Cute boys are cute and I like cute" Amy couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She was so nervous and so scared of everything the girl said so the only way she could process it was to laugh. "Umm why are you even laughing like that's not funny at all?"

"It's funny but I'm sorry I won't laugh." She looked up and her best friend who had the most adorable pout on her face. "Okay come cuddle with your fake girlfriend because its movie night and we need to cuddle" karma instantly smiled and jumped on the bed wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Play, play, play." She cooed. As the movie started her eyes sharpened on the screen and she sat up. "Why are we watching this movie Amy" she yelled. Amy's face dropped because she forgot that this movie gave her best friend nightmares for 6 years in primary school.

"I'm sorry I forgot" she whispered as she jumped up to change the movie. "Honestly karma I wasn't thinking. My minds been in other places and Texas chainsa…"

"Don't even finish the sentence Amy just change the movie to princess diaries 2 and come back and keep me warm" Amy closed her eyes and counted to 6. It was something her and karma came up with when they were stressed they would shut their eyes and count to 6 and touch there foreheads and they would be better. When Amy turned around she seen karma was doing the same thing so she leaned in and placed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry" Amy whispered. Karma looked into her eyes.

"no I'm sorry… that movie scares me so much and I didn't mean to freak out I guess I just wasn't prepared to see it." They moved apart and laid back in each other's arms. "Do you think I'm weird when I do that stuff" Amy smiled because she wanted to say she thought it was cute… and stressful but she couldn't.

"No, you're my best friend when you're weird it's comfortable for me" karma looked up at her.

"I'm not sure if you're being an asshole or being sweet so I'll just take it as a compliment" Amy laughed.

"Okay sprog, want me to play the movie" she said. Karma sat up and turned to look at her best friend.

"You haven't called me sprog in years…" she whispered and Amy smiled.

"You haven't called me sprout in years" Amy spat out just as quick. Karma's eyes widened.

"I thought you forgot" she said. Amy smiled.

"I could never forget sprout and sprog, the world's greatest superheroes." She giggled and so did karma.

"God we were weird kids" karma smiled as Amy pressed play on the movie.

"You got that right sprog" both girls relaxed into each other's arms and within the hour both were sound asleep.

**A/N: this was just a filler chapter it didn't really have much point other than to bring them a little closer and to also let karma say she might be bi.. Which won't be the last you read of that! Karmas "gay storyline" is just as important as Amy's in this fic. Again I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but all I've been doing is sleeping and trying to get better! The next chapter will be up within the next 3-4 days promise! Please review it would be awesome and make me feel better **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV.**

"I don't feel things for my best friend… I couldn't she is my best friend. Granted we are in a fake lesbian relationship but that's all it is, fake a…" the door swung open and Amy was tackled to her bed. "What" she hissed

"GOODMORNING GIRLFRIEND" karma beamed down at her. Amy looked up in confusion and shook her head.

"Why are you so chipper and also you seen me 5 minutes ago was the tackle that necessary?" Amy questioned as karma moved to let the taller girl up.

Karma huffed "yes it was and why are you such a sour puss" Amy's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not" she shouted but stopped when she seen karma give her the 'calling you on your bullshit' face. "Fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now and no I don't want to talk about it karma." She sighed.

"Look I really want to know but I can see you won't tell me so I'll leave it alone for now." She leaned back on the bed as Amy took a deep breath

"Want to go to school girlfriend" Amy smiled down at her best friend trying to make the whole situation light. Karma giggled at her and took her hand. Amy sighed and knew karma would remember and ask her again so that meant she best come up with something to tell her soon.

/

Amy tried to stare at karma out of the corner of her eye but it wasn't really working she probably looked like an idiot and if karma caught her it would be worse than if she just stared at her and got caught.

*bzzzzzzzz*

_**Santana:**__ we need 2 talk_

_**Amy:**__ what for?_

_**Santana: **__we just need 2 talk! Meet me after school?_

_**Amy: **__umm okay? Where_

_**Santana: **__football field_

_**Amy: **__okay see you then_

*no reply*

"Who was that" karma questioned taking her eyes off the road for a second. Amy looked to her best friend and smiled. 'The truth' she thought.

"Santana" she cooed. Karma smiled and nodded her head.

"Yay so you're talking to each other like friends then" Amy scrunched her nose and asked herself if Santana seemed friendly, she didn't.

"Yeah just like friends" she lied.

"I'm so happy about that! Maybe I should ask Brittany if she wants to hang out and then it would be like we are making lesbian friends" she basically sung. Amy could tell she was happy about all of this but Amy wasn't because this sucked. Some random girl might know her secret and there's not a thing she can do.

"well I'm meeting Santana after school so maybe talk to Brittany in science and see if you two can hang out" karma banged her hand on the steering wheel.

"That's a perfect idea" she yelled as she pulled into a parking spot. "My fake girlfriends a real life genius" she whispered and kissed Amy on the cheek. "I can't walk with you today because I have to meet Mr Wright about me being late to his class last week so I'll see you at lunch" she smiled as she jumped out of the car.

Amy sat in the car thinking about everything she thought Santana was going to say to her and she ended up making herself more scared than she needed to be.

/

"Okay so I asked Brittany if she wants to hang out and she said yes" karma cooed as she came running to Amy during lunch. Amy fake smiled and flinched a little. She doesn't like to admit it but karma scared the crap out of her sometimes.

"Awesome. That's just awesome. So what are you going to do" Amy asked and she actually wanted to know because even though she knows Brittany and Santana are together it makes her a little jealous they are hanging out.

"Probably go to lick and get ice cream. I heard its good there" Amy smiled

"Yeah it's good I went there once with my mom and I liked it. Just don't get the mixed flavours some of them are gross" karma nodded.

"Yes boss" she nudged Amy on the arm "soooo what are you and Santana doing today" she teased.

"Very funny karma! Nothing she wants to meet me on the football field that's all I know" she talked through a mouthful of food.

"You're really gross you know that" karma said as she looked at Amy eating what looked like a box of about 10 donuts.

"I like food" Amy protested as she shoved yet another chocolate glazed donut in her mouth.

"Okay porky pig you enjoy that disgusting amount of donuts I'm going to go and throw up now" karmas tone was sarcastic. "Text me cause I won't see you till tomorrow" she basically yelled as she walked away. Amy just nodded and continued to nervously eat all ten donuts and stare back at everyone who was watching her.

/

Amy sat on the bench next to the football field waiting for Santana.

_**Shane:**__ why is my cousin meeting karma for ice cream?_

_**Amy:**__ because I'm meeting your cousin's girlfriend for unknown reasons_

_**Shane:**__ oh damn. Scared?_

_**Amy:**__ very. She scares me _

_**Shane:**__ don't worry S won't hurt you! She is harmless especially if B likes you and trust me B LOVES you and karma_

_**Amy:**__ oh well that's great I can see the headline for the school paper now "lesbian foursome EVERYTHING THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW"_

_**Shane:**__ don't be so dramatic. _

_**Shane:**__ S is coming I seen her walking from the parking lot. Have fun babe x_

_**Amy:**__ sure, thanks_

As soon as Amy replied she looked up and seen Santana walking across the football field 'damn. That was quick' she thought

"Hey Blondie" the Latina called. Amy smiled what she thought was a nice one but Santana thought otherwise. "Damn, you look scared" she teased

"Yeah well after what you said the other day and then the random text I guess I have a reason to be" she hissed. Santana frowned and shook her head

"Relax. I just want to talk, honestly nothing bad I promise" she smiled and Amy relaxed a little because even if the girl looked like the devil when she smiled like that she looked more like an angel. "I want to talk to you about karma... Shane tells me you two are together but I kind of can tell you aren't" Amy moved over a little. "Relax jumpy gosh I'm not mad I'm just… confused" Amy looked at the Latina and decided she should tell her.

"Well it's sort of a long story. No one but Shane knows the truth and well karma obviously" Santana snorted and Amy glared at her.

"Sorry go on" the darker girl said

"well karma and I wanted to be popular or karma did I don't really remember honestly but she came up with a stupid plan to pretend to be lesbians and then Shane announced us homecoming queen candidates at his party like the same day we met and also the same day karma came up with the plan and then the whole school just announced us lesbians without karma and I really talking about it and it just went from there" Santana sat wide eyed. "What" Amy said?

"Do you ever breathe or is that a thing blondes do because Britt does it too" Amy shrugged her shoulders and stared blankly at Santana. "Okay so I get all that but where do your feelings come in" Santana asked.

"My what?" Amy yelled. Santana laughed

"Yep I knew it you like her. It's okay honestly you can tell me" Santana smiled and Amy sighed at her.

"We kissed in front of the whole school and I thought I was faking it but I wasn't but karma is" Amy said as she bowed her head. Santana put her arm around Amy's shoulder.

"I know it sucks Amy but I think if you told her it would get easier… don't you" she asked. Amy looked up at her and back down again. How could she tell her best friend that she wants to kiss her every day and hold hands and say I love you in a way that's so different to now? Could she even do it? How would she do it? There is no way... "Okay enough talking okay? I'm here for you but I think telling her is the best thing" Amy nodded still with her head down. Santana rubbed Amy's arm and then stood up "c'mon lets go see our girls" Amy looked up and smiled 'our girls' she thought. She could get used to Santana being like this. She was nice, nothing like she thought she would be. She could also get used to calling karma her 'girl'

/

Santana, Brittany, karma and Amy all had ice cream and talked about school and homework they had to do for about 3 hours. Amy decided it was time to go because she was getting tired.

/

"How was your day" karma said as she pressed play to start the movie. Amy smiled

"It was good. Santana is actually really sweet" karma sat up and laughed

"I told you! See you didn't have anything to worry about" she shook Amy a little in her excitement and Amy laughed at the girls facial expressions.

"You're crazy. Come here" she said as she opened her arms. "I want to say I'm sorry for being so moody and weird lately. I'm trying to work on it I promise" karma snuggled in to her best friend.

"It's okay Amy I don't care if you're moody. You're my best friend I still love you" Amy smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on karmas head.

**A/N: okay I am super sorry for the delay! I'll try to update more regularly I promise! I have an if you want to ask me anything or request anything or you can just leave a review… or both ;) my is KarmaAmy so yeah ask me stuff and I also want to know what you guys/girls think of smut! Because I can write it but I don't have to if that's not something you want to read! PLEASE PLEASE let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV. To answer a review there will be complete brittana chapters. I have a few already planned so stay tuned! **

**There is a month's time jump from last chapter to this one**

Amy opened her eyes and looked up at her bedroom roof. There were stars and moons and a few suns too. She remembered her and karma putting the stars on the roof and she smiled to herself because those weren't just stars they were her whole summer. Those memories were some of the best she has and those stars just let her remember it every morning.

She jumped out of bed and ran in to her bathroom because she was already late and karma would be picking her up soon. Amy threw off her top, sweats and underwear and jumped in the shower. About 5 minutes into her shower she heard a cough and she turned to see karma outside the shower.

"Karma what the fuck are you doing in here" she yelled as the shorter girl laughed.

"Relax its nothing I don't have and besides I can't see anyway" she smiled. Amy groaned at her best friend and continued washing her hair. "I wanted to talk to you about some stuff"

Amy looked up and scrunched her face. "What stuff" she asked.

"Well I know you don't like dances and stuff but I think we need to go to the school dance togeth…" Amy cut karma off.

"Stop, please. Can we just talk about this tomorrow or something? We can go to dinner" Amy asked.

"I can't do tomorrow my parents want me to take some sort of vegan cooking class" even when Amy new karma hated something she was talking about she somehow still sounded happy about it.

"Okay then. That sounds super fun. How about tonight? Santana said breadstix is amazing so maybe we can go there?" Amy asked. Karma nodded as if Amy could see her. "Well?" Amy demanded.

"Oh yeah sure tonight is good." Amy just shook her head and continued to wash her hair.

"Okay well as fun as this has been I want you to get out because I'm showering" Amy spat and karma laughed as she walked out of the bathroom.

Amy finished getting ready while karma sat in the kitchen with Lauren pretending not to hate her. Amy looked down at her phone and decided to text Santana.

_**Amy:**__ going to dinner with karma tonight._

_**Santana:**__ wanky ;) you excited?_

_**Amy:**__ it's not like that Santana!_

_**Amy:**__ but yes._

_**Santana:**__ knew it! Maybe it's your chance_

_**Amy:**__ I can't it's too soon._

_**Santana:**__ it's never too soon kid. Tell her, trust me_

_**Amy:**__ I don't know! We are going to the library to study ill text you after dinner._

_**Santana:**__ I'll be waiting ;) Xoxo_

Amy threw her phone on the bed and put her bag on her back. She didn't need a phone it would only distract her.

/

Amy sat in the library with karma for 6 hours going over history, math and biology but really all Amy was thinking about was telling karma she loved her. She had to tell her one day and maybe it was better to tell her now. Her mid was everywhere and Amy had, had more than enough.

"Can we go" Amy groaned.

"Can we at least do one more page Amy? You have barely even been present in this study session so it's your fault we are still here, this could be done" karma hissed and for the first time Amy seen karma truly stressed because of school. Karma normally had everything together but now getting closer and closer to finally finishing school Amy could see the cracks, but those cracks just made Amy love her more. So she sat, she watched and she smiled at the facials the smaller girl made and she realised she would be stupid to wait. 10 minutes passed and karma finally closed her book. "We can go" she said as she smiled at her best friend.

Amy looked at the clock and seen it was 4:39pm. "Early dinner?" Amy asked. Karma pouted her lip for a second and nodded.

"Sure! I'm hungry anyway." Both girls smiled at each other and jumped in to karmas car.

/

"Your table girls" the waitress at breadstix said.

"Thanks" Amy practically whispered. She was nervous but not the sort of nervous that would make her not tell karma just the sort of nervous that could make her say the wrong thing.

Amy sat across from karma and both girls read the menus and decided on what they wanted to eat. Amy sat up straight and took a deep breath in as karma stared at her confused.

"What's wrong Amy? You've been acting a little funny" just as she said it Amy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Karma smiled and squeezed back.

"Okay I'm… I'm a little scared to say all this and it's a speech, okay? I need you to not talk till I'm done… I'll go to the dance with you… I'll go anywhere with you as long as it makes you happy. I might hate it or think it's the silliest thing in the world but to see you smile is like someone telling you, you've one a million dollars. I have sort of been keeping a secret and… and I don't know how to tell you in the right way so I'm just going to say it how it is in my head. Okay?" karma nodded and smiled a tired smile. "I know that this thing with us is fake I know that but karma… I'm not faking it, I haven't been for a few months. I love you karma, I love you more than I have ever loved another human being and I need you to say you love me too please, please tell me you're not faking it." Amy took a deep breath, waiting for karma to say something. She didn't. "Please talk" she sighed.

"I… I don't know how I feel Amy. I can't say I'm in love with you. I love you, I love you more than anything else in the world but you've had time and I haven't and I'm sorry Amy but I don't know what to say…" tears fell from karmas eyes and Amy squeezed her hand tighter.

"You can take time if that's what you need" Amy whispered.

"I don't know what I need Amy. I wasn't expecting this and I just need you to stop, please stop" karma said as she ripped her hand from Amy's. Amy looked down and let a single tear fall from her eye as she pulled her hand into her lap.

"Do you still want to stay at my house tonight" she questioned as she wiped her face. Karma looked her in the eyes and Amy felt like she could see every bit of karmas brain working in over drive.

"You're still my best friend… of course I do!" she smiled. Both girls sighed as there food was handed to them. They ate there meal in silence and didn't look at each other again. Amy paid for the meal and both girls left the restaurant still without talking or looking at each other.

/

The atmosphere didn't change from the restaurant. Karma didn't say a word but got changed and jumped in to Amy's bed without even waiting for Amy. Amy walked in to her room to find karma already asleep. She placed the girl's phone next to her bed, grabbed her own phone and walked out of the room. She ran down stairs and sat on her couch and stared at her phone for a few minutes.

_**Amy:**__ I need to talk. Please please PLEASE come and get me._

_**Santana:**__ sure are you at home?_

_**Amy:**__ yes. Hurry!_

_**Santana:**__ be calm I'm already in the car._

Amy threw her phone down on the lounge and starts to cry. Her mind is everywhere but she feels like her heart is completely gone. 'I wrecked everything' she says over and over again. She hears Santana's car horn and she grabs her phone as she runs out the door.

"Please don't talk to me until you find somewhere for us to be alone." Amy demands. Santana's eyebrows raise but she doesn't question her friend.

/

"We are here." Santana says. Amy looks up and looks confused.

"Where are we?" she asks. Santana smiles.

"This is Britt and I's hideaway. We come here when things get shitty" Amy sat starring at what looked like a tiny log cabin. It looked beautiful. There were green vines growing up all sides and two small windows at the front with a swinging yellow chair under one of the windows with three steps up to the door. Amy smiled at it as she got out of the car. "It's not much but I had money saved and I thought Britt Britt would need something like this in a new town." Santana hummed.

"Its amazing san" Amy chirped. Santana swallowed hard. No one but Brittany had ever called her san.

Both girls walked into the cabin and Santana turned the lights on. Amy stood mouth wide looking at the now lit up room. There was a double bed in one corner with a door next to it which Amy only assumed was a toilet. Next to the bed was a long lounge and a small bookcase with a stereo on top of it. Across from the bed was a small kitchen and a dining table. "Did you decorate this" Amy said amazed. Santana laughed

"I'm not that good. It was like this we just got a new mattress and bought a stereo" the Latina sat on the lounge almost laughing at the blonde's reaction. "Are you going to come and tell me what's going on?" the Latina asked. Amy looked down and nodded.

"I told karma and now she hates Me." she yelled out.

"She doesn't hate you Amy she is confused! What did she say?" Santana asked

"I don't even remember. I stared crying and I don't know she hate me I know it" Santana grabbed Amy's arm.

"Breathe girl. You need to breathe" Amy put her head down and began to cry. This was Santana's worst nightmare. She didn't do crying, she didn't know how. "Hey now… come her okay. It's okay" she said as she pulled Amy into her. Amy cried and cried and slowly slid down until she was laying in Santana's lap and asleep, so was Santana.

/

Amy woke up to sun beaming through the curtain. She squinted her eyes and sat up, she seen Santana asleep and smiled at her friend. She stretched and pulled her phone out of her pocket. '33 missed calls and 1 voicemail' she read on the screen "fuck" she hissed as she seen who they were from. She pressed play on the voicemail.

'Sobbing' "AMY PLEASE ANSWER IM SCARED. YOU ARENT HERE AND YOU WON'T ANSWER. IM SORRY IM SO SORRY. I DO LOVE YOU JUST… 'Loud sobbing' PLEASE CALL ME SO I KNOW YOURE OKAY"

Amy looks down at her phone in her and looks up at Santana "wake up." She yells at the sleeping girl. Santana's eyes open slightly. "I need you to take me home! Now" Amy demands.

Santana jumps up and both girls run out the door. Not questioning anything.

/

Amy thanked Santana and ran into her house.

"Karma" she yelled but there was no answer. She ran up the stairs and opened her bedroom door and seen karma sitting on her bed crying and cuddling Amy's favourite teddy, Ross. Amy stared at karma and karma stared at Amy. "I'm sorry" Amy whispered as she started to cry.

**a/n: I have no idea if this is good because I don't have time to re-read it and make sure because I'm going away for like 2 weeks so the next update which is a *drum roll* brittana chapter will be in 2 weeks! So I know people love brittana but Karmy is of course the mains in this fic and brittana are just sort of spirit guides! But I do have some all brittana chapters I'll be writing and I have a whole karma chapter coming up too just to sort of see how she feels about all of this and to explain why she freaked out about Amy not being there! Which I think I'll do after the brittana one and then get back to the story from this point! Okay enough rambling. Please leave a review and tell me what you think **


End file.
